A Mario Bros and Wall-E crossover fanfic crossover with timetravel
by muffinallen
Summary: A Mario Bros. and Wall-E crossover fanfiction crossover with timetravel. for more go to turablefanficoneshots on tumblr


The flare from Bowser's remains singed Mario's eyebrows as once again he faced toad who, as usual smirked, "Your princess is in another castle" toad laughed. Mario was done. He'd reached his limit, and this humanoid creature had placed the final damning straw upon his back. Mario gathered his inner garlic and harnessed his chi "Hyduken!" Mario commanded, and from his palm flame spout. Toad, a smug creature, had little in the way of final thoughts.

Mario sat at the edge of the flame filled abyss and stared into the fire. One movement and all his suffering would be done. Screw the princess, other castle, and all. Suddenly all the flames went cold. The air full of electricity crackled and a sphere descended. Out from the 1980's special effect, walks Charlie sheen. Who then proceeds to fall into the flame. Thankfully the Delorean is intact. Mario after enjoying all the cocaine proceeded to the future!

PART II THE FUTUREVERSEDOM

Humanity is back on earth after generations of life aboard their ship. Excited to see the earth they were once promised by the computer on the ship, their happiness and joy quickly turn to disappointment and more disappointment.

"Where is all the pee-zaa, I don't see E-tal-e-ans singing and growing pee-zaa" said the Capitan in disappointment.

"At least the computer didn't lie about the blue po-lees fo-n boxes" said an excited little girl.

The blue phone box shook while its iconic screeching halted.

"It's-a-me Mario" said the Italian plumber holding an M16A4 covered in Charlie Sheen's cocaine and some person's intestines. As you may know, The M16A4 is the fourth generation of the M16 series. It is equipped with a removable carrying handle and a full length quad Picatinny rail for mounting optics and other ancillary devices. The FN M16A4, using safe/semi/burst selective fire, is now the standard issue for all U.S. Marine Corps and a few select U.S. Army units. The sight attachment used was a holographic sight with a red chevron which was currently painted over the face of the fat ship Capitan. Also attached to the M16A4 was a grenade launcher ready to fire at any other fat bastard who would even move. Underneath the barrel was a spatula, but it was no ordinary spatula. It was an aerodynamic spatula with an included turbo mode, also, it was sharpened to a lethal blade with hotrod flames on the surface.

"Mustache, funny accent, the scent of mushrooms, and slick hair; Is this an E-tal-e-an? I want some pee-zaa right now, I'm hungry!" said a fat bastard moments before his face was torn off by an unexploded grenade.

"Say hello to my little friend" yelled Mario as he impaled the little girl with the spatula as she burst into flame. As the girl turned to ashes, the song "another one bites the dust" by queen can be heard coming from the ship that was now being hacked by the tardis. Mario looks around to see wich sad fucker is next when he sees the giant piles of cubes made by Wall-E.

"God-a-Dammit, why-a-the fuck am-a I in another castle-a" exclaimed Mario as he busted a cap in some moth-a-fuck-a's ass. "You-a will all-a-die today-a"

Mario ran into the puzzle of garbage piles disemboweling every living thing he saw and some things that looked like they were living, when Wall-E's bitch EVE, that robot that looks like it would be made by apple, flies into combat.

Eve screeches "Im-a-firing-my-lazor" while firing its eye lazors because EVE learned how to fire its lazors while seeing the massacre. Mario got hit by the lazor and flew into the sky. Mario's damage was only 40%, so he did not fall out of the map. A smash ball appeared on the middle of the battlefield, so Mario shot his grenade launcher at it like Solid Snake would and burst the sphere.

Mario used his smash attack and made a wall of flame that hit EVE. The wall of flame was pretty cool, it was red and fiery and covered half the screen. EVE was hit by the wall of flame, but it did take any damage. The flame then pushed eve a little bit too far to the left and eve died.

Mario then reached the center of the mass of garbage piles. There he found the small cube shaped robot.

"Is this the right castle?" asked Mario, still bitter about the world.

"Wall-E" responded the small robot named Wall-E.

"Meh, you can be my bitch then" shrugged Mario as he picked up Wall-E and headed to the nearest place they could get some well-deserved privacy.

THE END~

P.S. whahahahahhaha~


End file.
